


Which Family Comes First?

by colbycat24



Category: Bones (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Arguing, Character Death, Dean doesn't like Derek, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Name-Calling, Protective Anya, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Derek, Protective Seeley, Separations, Tried to follow plot line, Underage Sex, Violence, chatroom, didn't work out, they are both underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colbycat24/pseuds/colbycat24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anastasia Stilinski was born into a happy life. Then her world gets flipped on its axis, and just when you think its going to be at least okay, it's flipped upside down again. Bad summary I know but I just don't wanna give away anything. Read and find out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think so far. Good? Complete shit? I want to know. I can't guarantee a set Schedule for updates but I promise I'll do my best for at least one every one to two weeks.

Anastasia Morgan Secilia Stilinski was born on a hot July night in 1992. She had her mother’s light brown hair and her father’s bright blue eyes. She was born to John and Claudia Stilinski, a young married couple. They lived in Winchester Pennsylvania. John was an ex Army staff sergeant turned police officer, who wanted to stay close to his army buddies. Claudia was a school teacher, who loved her small family more than life. 

A few months after Anastasia was born she met the man who was the inspiration for her middle name, Army ranger Seeley Booth, who was a good friend of her father. Seeley loved the little girl like she was his own. Even giving her a teddy bear dressed in camouflage, which she deemed army bear once she was able to talk. 

As years passed she grew up around people who loved her and even became a big sister to a Bryson Michael Stilinski at the age of three and a half. Her life was one of happiness for the first four of her life. Then disaster hit.

While at the store Claudia was attacked by a creature that looked like a man but had a mouth filled with a thousand teeth. The monster had been watching her a while and was attracted to her. So much so that he never wanted to let her go. He quickly bit his own wrist before forcing his blood into her mouth. He then hit her over the head, put her in the car, and drove to her house. There he saw that the police officer was at work but his two kids were home with a sitter. The sitter was an old women who had fallen asleep on the couch. 

The vampire rolled his eyes before going off in search of the children. He found Bryson sleeping in his crib, and Anastasia quietly focusing on her book, willing herself to read it. 

“Who are you?” the young girl asked when she noticed the stranger in the room. 

“My name’s Mitchell. I’m your new daddy.”

“No you’re not. My daddy’s at work.”

“I’m your father now. Grab your stuff. Your mom is waiting in the car.”

Anastasia knew no to talk to strangers, but with the way he kept moving closer to Bryson’s crib she felt the need to distract him.

“I don’t want a new daddy.”

“Did I ask you what you want?”

“No, but-”

“Then shut up and get your stuff, or I’ll leave you and take the baby.”

“No! Don’t take him!” She cried before she was hit in the face.

“Shut up!” Mitchell said before grabbing her arm. “Pack your shit so we can go.”

Anastasia felt the tears start to well in her eyes. She looked up at the strange man before nodding her head and going to her room.

The man stayed behind as he checked down stairs to see if the sitter was still asleep. 

Anastasia grabbed her minnie mouse backpack. She packed up a picture from her birthday party. The picture was of her in her daddy’s lap, baby Bryson in her mom’s embrace and her uncle Seeley next to her. She then grabbed her hair brush, her toothbrush, her shoes, a jacket, a blue shirt with blue jeans, a few books and her army bear. 

Just as she was zipping her backpack closed, Mitchell walked in and grabbed her arm. His grip was too tight around her small arm. She could feel her arms bruising.

“Times up. We’re leaving.” He says as he drags her out of the house. Before the reach the front door Anastasia quickly grabs ahold of the coat rack making it fall and land with a loud crash, waking the sitter. 

“Shit” Is the first word out of Mitchell’s mouth as he quickly slams the door shut behind them. He sprints to the car, where Claudia is slumped in her seat still unconscious. He shoves Anastasia in the back before jumping into the driver's seat and driving away at a breakneck speed.

“You little bitch!” He spits angrily at Anastasia. “Do you know what you just did?”

“What’s wrong with mommy?” She asked not acknowledging the man’s question.

“Don’t you fucking ignore me!” He yelled just as Claudia started to stir awake.

“Wh-what’d you do to me?” 

“I gave you another chance at life. Now we’re gonna be happy. Just like we planned before you married that pathetic bastard.” Mitchell sneared at the thought of John.

“Mitch?” Claudia asked in a daze.

“Yea, and I got our daughter so we can be a family. A real family.”

“S’not yours.” She slurred

“Yes she is! You just told everyone she wasn’t!”

“Didn't sleep with you, was already married.”

“No, No! She’s mine!”

“No she’s not.”

Before Mitchell could continue Claudia started to whimper in pain. Her throat was burning and itching like she was dying of thirst. 

“Need, water.”

“No you need to fed. If she’s not mine fine. Then she can be you meal.” he said as he reached behind him to grab Anastasia’s wrist. “Look at me” he said as he turned to face her. “Do you want mommy to die? You want her to be in Pain?”

Anastasia shook her head violently while tears streamed down her face. She was so scared of what this man would do she couldn’t even find it in her to talk. 

“Good, then let mommy fed off you.” He said as he turned back to the road and thrust her wrist in front of Claudia’s mouth. “Bite” he commanded.

Claudia looked like she wanted to protest, but she could hear how her daughter’s heart was racing. It was like in was mocking her. Before she could find her self control she felt her gums ripping and she was sinking her fangs into the soft flesh of her daughter's wrist. The taste of her blood flooded into her mouth and while her daughter was crying from the immense pain, Claudia was floating in ecstasy. 

She only stopped when she felt her daughter start to go limp. She quickly looked at the unconscious child in her lap as she feels the panic start to build. She starts to cry thinking she has killed her only daughter until she hears Mitchell groan from annoyance. 

“Relax, she’s still alive. She’ll be fine after a while. Traumatized but…” he said before cutting himself off when he hears Claudia’s broken sobs.

“Baby,” He starts while glancing at her.

“What have you done to me? I’m a monster.” 

“No, you just need to learn control. I’ll help you. The last thing we need is hunter’s coming after us. It’s a very violent, bloody death. Just awful.”

Claudia sat there with Anastasia in her arms sleeping restlessly. She takes to petting her hair before looking at Mitchell with hurt in her eyes.

“Where are you taking us?”

“Home.” Was the only response she got.

“Which is…?” She said with frustration in her voice. 

“Minnesota.” 

“Minne-Minnesota? Have you lost your mind? Do you honestly think I’ll let you drag us out of state?”

“Yeah, I do. Cuz you don't have a choice. I’m the one who's gonna feed you and the brat. And if you try to leave. I’ll snap her little neck and leave her body with Johnny boy. Imagine his horror. Finding his little girl dead in his house. That’s enough to throw some people over the edge. You’re not that cruel, are you?” 

“You’re a sick son of bitch, you know that?”

“Don’t tease me baby.”

Claudia sighed in frustration before pulling her daughter closer. She closed her eyes as she placed her head on the cool window. She sat there silent the whole way to Minnesota.


	2. The Meeting

Anastasia and Claudia were with Mitchell for six years. At first they clung to each other, became each others rock. However, as time went on they both started to change. 

Claudia was starting to lose her humanity, becoming more beast than the loving mother she once was. After years of being away from the love of her life, she began to forget what that love felt like. She lost hope of her husband ever finding her. So she found herself wanting to be with Mitchell more than her daughter, now only seeing her as a constant reminder of a love she now doubted was ever real.

She soon started treating Anastasia just as bad as Mitchell was. Only talking to her when she needed to feed. Using her as a food source or as a lure to bring other victims to her and her new love(Anastasia had long since given up on trying to convince her mother that her feelings were just stockholm syndrome talking). Most days it had seemed like Claudia had forgotten about her old life, and about her young daughter.

Anastasia, on the other hand, was becoming more cold and distant as time went on. She found that she was no longer holding love for her mother, but resentment. For such a small girl she was filled with a lot of bitterness. She despised her “Step Father” as Mitchell called himself, and she was starting to hate her mother more and more as each day passed. The more she saw them feed, saw them talk a little too close, saw the way they stared at each other with nothing but lust in their eyes, she started to hate them with her whole being.

When the time came for Anastasia to got to school, her mother told her she didn’t need school. She claims Anastasia can teach herself. Of course she doesn’t a have the time to teach herself anything since her mother uses her for her dirty work all day. So when Anastasia turns ten she’s illiterate, but smarter than most her own age. Though she doesn't do it much, when she talks, she sounds like she posses more knowledge than a ten year old should have. 

One day Anastasia was left at the mall told that she couldn’t come home unless a “good samaritan” took her home so her “parents” could feed.

“What if I’m kidnapped? Or bad touched?” She asked Mitchell before he drove away.

“Not my problem. Just don’t think you can run. I’ll find you. I always do.” He said as he drove off. 

What he said made Anastasia shudder. The first time she was left alone at the mall, she decided to stay there until an old lady came up to her and asked if she was lost. When she said she didn’t want to go home the kind woman bought her a cookie, and took her home. The next day Anastasia woke up to find the old woman torn to pieces, and her mother feeding off her spilled blood. Mitchell walked up to her and beat her until she passed out. The end result was three cracked ribs, a broken nose, internal bruising, a concussion, and no food for two weeks. Her mother just said she should have followed orders before walking away, leaving her in a cold basement for the duration of her punishment. 

After that Anastasia did as she was told, no matter how horrific. Today she stayed in the food court with her head held low. She sat there for two hours before she heard a voice.

“You hungry kid?”

She looked up to see a young man, probably early twenties with light brown hair and green eyes. He had on a leather jacket that looked too big on him, a red plaid shirt and washed out blue jeans with combat boots.

“No.” She whispered before looking down again. ‘He’s too young.’ she thought, hoping he would leave her alone. Of course she was wrong.

“C’mon, I’ll get you a nice burger.”

“I-I haven’t had a burger in a long time.” She said.

“Well, that’s a crime. C’mon whatever you want.” He said holding his hand out.

“Can we eat outside?” she asked, while standing up and taking his hand. ‘It’s been way too long since I’ve been able to enjoy the outside.’

“Sure, what’s your name kid?” He asked with a smile.

“Anastasia.”

“Anasta- yeah too long. I’m gonna give you a nickname. How about Anya?”

“Anya,” she repeated. Her name was filled with memories that turned sour, and feelings of hate. The nickname was close, but not close enough to really scream Anastasia.”I like it.” She says as she beams at him. “What’s your name?”

“Dean.” He said as he stared at her with a pent up look on his face. “How old are you Anya?”

“Ten. How old are you?”

“Twenty three.”

He looked like he was going to ask another question but became distracted with the cashier at the food court. Dean ordered two bacon cheeseburgers with a side of curly fries and two Cokes. Dean grabbed the food, and went out the door to eat outside.

“So,” Dean started taking a bite out of his burger. “How did you get that scar?” He asked glancing at her wrist.

“Um, I-” Anya didn’t know how to respond.

“Cuz it looks like a feeding scar to me.”

“How-?”

“I hunt the things that go bump in the night. Including the thing that left you that.”

Anya looked down, not being able to meet Dean’s eyes. “I can’t tell you.”

“What if I could get rid of it?”

“How?” She asked intrigued by his offer.

“You don’t need to know. You just gotta say yes.” Anya went quiet before Dean spoke again. “Look, Anya, I’m trying to save you. But I can’t if you don’t let me. Trust me-.”

“It’s my mom.” She says stunning Dean into silence “My mom and her” She pauses to keep the bile that's building in her throat down “boyfriend. He turned her, and tried to make some sort of family. Now she’s more of a monster than he is. So forgive me if I don’t trust some stranger. Even if you are trying to save me.” She says before standing up. “Thanks for the meal.” She adds as she walks away.

“Wait!” he yells after her. “I’m sorry for what happened but me and my dad, we can help. I promise.You just have to trust us”

Anya paused, thinking over how bad trusting Dean would be. She concluded nothing was as bad as Mitchell and her mother. “Fine. I’ll give you your information, but you have to promise to take me home.”

“Deal where do you live?”

“Before I was kidnapped, Pennsylvania.”

“Okay, we’ll take you, just lead us to them.”

“And you have to show me how to do it.”

“What? Why would you-?”

“Just in case.”

“Fine follow me.” He said before walking towards the parking lot. Anya stands there for a second before hurrying to catch up to him.


	3. The Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late and I'm sorry. I gotta stay on top of it.

Anya and Dean walked to the back of the parking lot. They stopped when they reached a vintage, black car with the word “Chevrolet” on the side. There was a man on the side of the car. He was about the same height as Dean with dark, black hair, blue eyes, and a five o’clock shadow. He was wearing a brown shirt with a blue button up over it and a pair of blues jeans. 

“Who the hell is this?” He asked

“Dad this is Anya. Anya this is my dad John. Anya here knows how to get to the vamps.” Dean said while walking towards the passenger side of the car.

“How does she even know what vamps are. They’re damn near extinct, and she’s what, nine?”

“I’m ten.”

“Oh, please forgive me that’s so much better.” John says with as much sarcasm he can muster.

“Dad,” Dean cut in “She’s been feed on and they’re using her as a lure.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning you two are gonna play the role of a good Samaritan, they’re gonna try to eat you, you kill them.” Anya said getting frustrated with the father son duo.

“What’s in it for you?”

“A free ride. To Pennsylvania. Once this is over I’m going home.”

John looked at Anya, then to Dean. Then back to Anya who smirked, then to Dean who smiled, before he sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Get in the car kid.” He said while climbing into the front seat. Anya smiled before climbing in the back seat.

They drove for twenty minutes, following Anya’s directions. They pulled up to a house that looked abandoned. The windows were blacked out, the grass was dead, and the shingles on the roof were falling off. John parked the car on the street before shutting of the car. 

“You sure this is your place kid?”

“Yup, Home sweet Hell. I mean home.” Anya said. 

“Alright,” Dean said turning to face her “Remember what we said. They let us in. When we pull out the knife, you go hide. I’ll come get you when we’re done.” 

“Okay.” I say getting out. 

They walked up to the front door, Anya in front, John and Dean flanking both sides. John knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Not ten seconds later Claudia answers the door. Her hair is in a messy bun on her head. She’s in sweats.

“Anastasia, where have you been?” She asked. For a second Anya actually thought she was sincere. Then she saw how she looked at Dean like he was a piece of meat, and reality came crashing back. 

“You know, out.” She said walking past her mother.

“Anastasia, don’t speak to your mother like that!” Mitchell said as he walked out of the back. He was in Jeans and a white wife beater, and a trucker's hat. 

“I’m gonna go to my room.” She said as she walked into the back. 

When she shut the door she couldn’t hear the game Claudia and Mitchell played, but she know it well. The invitation for a drink as a thank you. The complaining of angsty children. How she hasn’t been the same since she found out Mitchell wasn’t her real father. The sob story that left people pitying monsters. Then the screams of terror. The constant yelling, and the sickening sounds of her “parents” eating. 

However, this time went differently. Instead of hearing the screams of Dean and John, she heard her mother scream. Then she heard a loud thump. Then she could hear loud steps coming her way. She got up from her bed hoping it was Dean. 

When the door was thrown open Mitchell was standing there, with a look that could kill the devil himself. 

“You bitch!” He screamed grabbing Anya by hair. “After all we did for you, you betray us!” He pulled her up putting his face inches from hers. “You bring hunters home! You stupid bitch! I’ll kill you!” He opened his mouth and latched onto her neck.

“AAAAHHH!” she screamed. “Dean! John!” She called out to them. 

Anya felt her blood being drained. She was feeling heavy and colder than before. Just when she was thinking that she was going to die she heard her door being kicked open. Then she felt Mitchell pull out of her neck. Then she sees Dean pull out a machete and cut Mitchell’s head off. As he falls his vice grip on Anya loosens and she starts to fall. Before she lands on Mitchell headless corpse Dean caught her.

“Hey, hey Anya.” He said shaking her slightly. “You’re gonna be okay. I promise. We’re gonna take you home, and you gonna get better. I promise.” He said while picking her up.

“Wait.” She said. “Grab the bag on my bed.” 

Dean did as she asked taking her towards the front door.

“Dad, we gotta patch her up.” He said to John, who was standing over Claudia’s body.

“Take her to the car. We’ll leave for Pennsylvanian tomorrow. You okay Anya?”

All Anya could do was nod before resting her head on Dean’s shoulder. She felt her eyes drop, but Dean kept shaking her, telling her to stay awake. 

They made it to the car with her falling asleep, but when Dean set her down in the back seat she fell asleep almost instantly. 

Anya was surrounded by white walls. She looked around to see her father holding Bryson in his arms. He is smiling at Anya, holding his hand out for her.

“Daddy!” She yells as she runs towards him. Before she reaches him but before she reaches him his head is ripped off and Bryson falls to the ground, landing on his head. She cries out for them but her voice isn’t there. Behind her father's dead body stood Mitchell. He starts to laugh as he makes his way towards her.

“No. No, no, no, no, no, no. No!” She screams as he picks her up by her neck. 

“No!” Anya screams as she sits upright on a bed. She looks around to see that she is alone in a motel room. She feels her neck to feel a bandage around it.

Just as she is catching her breath Dean bust in with a handgun. He is shirtless with sweatpants and bare foot, and if Anya wasn’t scared out of her mind she would’ve laughed. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just a nightmare.” She whispers.

“Oh,” He said lowering his gun “You wanna talk about it?” He asked uncomfortably.

“Not particularly, no.” She said with a small smile.

“Oh, thank God. Get some sleep. We hit the road tomorrow morning.”

“Okay.” She said as he left. 

While she sat there her mind began to wonder. ‘Are they even alive? What if they don’t recognize me? What if they hate me? What if they don’t want me?’

Before she could dwell on it any further Dean came back in with a pillow in one hand and his gun in the other. He put it on the bed next to her and falls onto it.

“Um,” She starts. “Why?”

“If you have a nightmare, I’ll wake you before you scream awake. Now get some sleep.” He says turning over. 

“Okay. Thanks Dean, for everything.” Anya says not turning over to look at him.

“No problem kid.” He said falling asleep.  
Anya smiled before relaxing into the bed, slowly falling asleep.


	4. The Trip Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late and I suck. I know, just don't kill me. Please

John drove for twelve hours straight from Minnesota to Pennsylvania. It was a long trip for Anya who was being educated by Dean about the music in the car. While she had heard a lot of the songs when she was with her father or her uncle Seeley, she hadn’t heard them in years. Mitchell was more of a country man than classic rock. 

When they made it to Pennsylvania they still had two more hour until they reached Winchester. John pulled into the closest motel he could find and informed the two that he was not to be woken until the next day, and anyone who did would be sleeping in the Impala. 

While John was asleep Dean was trying to pull any information he could out of Anya. 

“So, that Mitchell guy, who was he?”

“An ex-boyfriend who never got over my mom. Didn’t matter if she was married with two kids. His screwed up heart never let go. He even tried to say I was his kid.”

“Were you?”

“God no. He was stalking my mom around the time I was conceived, and I guess he put himself into the family instead of my dad.”

“So that’s why he took you. He wanted to play house.”

“Yup.”

“So what did you do all day.”

“You mean besides bringing them a meal? Nothing, Try to teach myself how to read and write and do basic math.”

“You didn’t go to school?”

“According to them I didn’t need school. I wasn’t gonna do anything with my life. They were planning on turning me when I was older. I was supposed to stay with them forever.”

“That’s…” Dean started not knowing what to say.

“Fucked up.” Anya filled in for him.

“I was gonna say creepy, but yeah that too. And don’t say that. You’re gonna get a life and be going to school soon. You can’t swear in school.”

“What if they don’t want me?” She asked after a moment of silence. 

“Who? Your family?”

“What if they ask questions and I give them the wrong answers, or they don’t want me cuz i’m too broken? What if they i’m too broken to be fixed?”

“Hey, they’re not gonna think that. It’s been six years, they’re just gonna be happy you’re alive. They probably know you’re scared but they are not just gonna abandon you. And if they ask questions just say you don’t really remember and give them details that don’t give away the whole vampires are real thing.”

“Thanks Dean.” She said as she hugged him. 

“No problem kid. And you have our numbers. You call if you need us.” he said while he hugged her back. “Now I think the old man has had enough. Let’s go get him. You gotta get home before dark.”

Together they went to wake John, who was not very happy with only three hours of sleep. He was going to insist on more sleep but one look at Anya’s puppy dog eyes had him sighing and trudging to his car. The drive to Winchester was a silent one as Anya was vibrating with nerves. 

Once in the city Anya saw many buildings that had changed and some that were the exact same. She remembered her address but finding the house was a different story. Soon Dean convinced John to ask directions to the street. 

Once on the street, Anya kept a lookout for the house that held so many happy memories. But as she looked she couldn’t see it. It wasn’t until she saw a house with a wired fence around it did she feel all the hope she had possessed of ever seeing her family break into a million pieces.

“Stop the car.” She said with tears in her eyes.

John stopped the car in front of the house. As he did Anya hopped out of the car and ran to the door, hopping over the fence as she ran towards the house. When she reached the front steps she saw a padlock on the door. She felt her whole world collapse. ‘ They left me. I was gone too long.’

She fell to her knees as she felt the tears rushing down her face. She felt the panic take grip of her. Her lungs were burning as she struggled to breathe. 

Just as she was thinking it was the end she felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked up and through the cloud of tears she saw Dean, with a look of pure sadness on his face. 

“We talked to the neighbors,” He started as he picked her up. “No one has lived here in a couple of years.” 

She didn’t say anything. Just buried her head into his neck and let the tears fall. She was so upset that she didn’t even notice that he had moved to the car until he was bending down to put her in. He pushed her over so he could sit next to her. 

“What now? I have no idea where they would be?”

There was a long pause as Dean shared a look with John who was watching from the rearview mirror. He looked at the little girl who had been burned by the world too many times. Who knew too much to ever be able to a normal girl. Who could never un-see what she has seen. So he looks at her with a small smile before starting the car.  
“Time to start training.” He says just barely audible before heading off to South Dakota.


	5. Mystery Contact

Once in South Dakota Anya met Bobby.It was Bobby who taught her all the lore and basics of being a hunter. While John and Dean left to do cases she stayed and learned how to kill monsters and do research and weed through the lore to find what was accurate and what was complete and utter bullshit. Along the way she studied online to get her education. Bobby insisted on receiving at least a high school education Bobby often fit the role of a father. He punished her when she disobeyed and praised her when praise was needed. His house became a true home for Anya.

He also got her associated with other hunters. Her favorites were Ellen and Jo. Ellen ran a bar known for hunters to stop in and gossip on cases while Jo, her daughter who was a few years older than Anya (but was always down to teach Anya what few things she knew about hunting), worked in the bar. Ellen became like a second mother to Anya when she needed one. Jo became her closest friend, who would bond with Anya over their need to hunt and their angst when they were denied. Much like John, Ellen didn’t want Jo to go into hunting. But much like Anya, Jo couldn’t wait for her first hunt. After a while Anya and Jo became like sisters.They talked about going on hunts together and seeing the whole country twelve times over. There were times when Bobby had to leave her with Ellen and Jo and her would go out shooting at random objects to practice until Ellen scolded them for leaving without her permission. All in all the Roadhouse became Anya’s safe haven. 

Her least favorite hunters were the Argents. Gerard and his two kids came into the roadhouse to get a few drinks before heading home. Every hunter in there tried to Avoid them and their backwards way of thinking. The Argents were werewolf hunters who had a set of rules they called “The Code”, but they didn’t always follow it. Anya could recall Ellen, Bobby, Dean, Jo, and even John warning her to stay away from them. Gerard was pure crazy and looked at people like they were stupid or insignificant. With Kate it was clear to see that the apple didn’t fall far from the tree. She was older than Jo by a year or two, yet she called all the shots because she was a girl and it was a written rule in “The Code”. Jo had told Anya that Kate was a psycho bitch who lived to kill all she thought of as impure. Anya just had to look at the way she carried herself to see just how crazy she really was. The only sane one seemed to be the oldest son Chris and that didn’t matter since he followed every order given whether or not he agreed. John said that after one job he would never work with them and that he’d be damned if he let a little girl rule over him. 

Anya spent two and a half years with Bobby and the Harvelle's just learning about hunting before she convinced John to take her out for a real hunt. It was a simple ghost hunt that ended with Dean and John fighting off the ghost with crowbars while Anya salted and burned the bones herself. This left both the older hunters surprised and proud. 

“I was sixteen when I did my first hunt. You beat me my three years.” Dean said with excitement in his voice.

“Almost three years. I’m not thirteen for another week.” She said wiping the dirt of her hands and climbing into the back of the impala. 

“Well,” John said as he reached into his pocket. “Think of this as a first hunt and early birthday present.” He hands her a cellphone.

“You got me a cellphone!” She screams in delight.

“Its a prepaid. I put in some contacts. Dean, Bobby, and I are emergency contacts and numbers one through three on the speed dial. The gps is to stay on at all times. I gotta keep tabs on you. The moment you turn it off I will take that thing back so fast you’ll-.”

“Yeah Yeah whatever, Jo is gonna be so jealous.”

“Hey dad, when do I get to meet these hunters?” Dean asks from the front seat.

“When you need to.” Was all John said before driving off to a motel. “One more thing Anya.” John said as he pulled an envelope out of the glove compartment.

“What’s this?” She asked as she grabbed it.

“Open it.” Dean said as he looked at her through the rear view mirror.

When Anya opened the envelope she couldn’t believe her eyes. 

“It’s a birth certificate.”

“You’re officially a part of the family. Welcome to the world Anya Winchester.”

Anya felt so many emotions at once that she didn’t know how to react. So she pulled herself up between the first two seats and planted a kiss on both John and Dean's cheeks. 

“Thanks guys.” She said as she sat back down. They didn’t reply but she could see the smiles on both of their faces. 

From that day on Anya went with John and Dean on their hunts. Along the way she learned more about the two older Winchesters. She learned that it was death of Dean’s mom that lead to the two of them hunting. She learned Dean was only four when it happened, the same age Anya was when Mitchell took her and her mom. She also learned that Dean had a little brother in college and that John didn’t like talking about him. 

After a few weeks of hunting together John told them that he was gonna do a solo hunt. They wanted to tag along but he told them to check up on another case. He gave them the car and coordinates to where they should meet. Except John wasn’t there. They were there for a week before hearing from John. When they did it wasn’t a good message. 

After another day of waiting Dean told her that they were gonna find him.

“How?” Anya asked somewhat skeptical.

"I have a plan.” was all he said before going towards the Impala.

“Right, because your plans work so well.” she mumbled before getting in the car.

They drove with nothing but the radio blasting for a few hours before Anya’s patience ran out. She huffed before turning off the radio with more force than necessary.

“Alright, where the hell are we going? If we keep going in this direction were gonna hit California and you don’t have any contacts out here.”

“I have one.” Dean said without looking at her. 

“And who is this mystery contact?”

“Sam.”

Anya paused before speaking up quieter this time. “Wait, we’re going to pick up your brother?”

“Yup.” 

Anya looked at him before shrugging her shoulders and turning the radio back on.


	6. Sam vs Anya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I'm an asshole I know. I feel like doubling up isn't enough but it's all I got. Well, not really Chapter 7 is in the works so expect it soon.

It took a day and a half for Dean and Anya to reach Stanford. The whole time was filled with minimal conversation. It was tense but both were gonna ignore it. When the reached Sam’s place it was empty. So Dean suggested that wait for him in the impala.

Anya wasn’t thrilled about waiting for a guy she never met, in a car with so much tension she could shoot it, but it wasn’t her call. So she pulled out her phone and went through her voicemail. If she were honest she was a little hurt that John left a message on Dean’s phone and not hers, but after hearing the message she concluded that he probably didn’t have time to call her. 

She must have sat there listening to Bobby’s voicemail for at least ten minutes before Dean nudged her arm.

“You know, most girls your age love talking about feelings and shit like that.”

“You know, the biggest problem for most girls my age is finishing the eighth grade.”

“You finished.”

“A year ago.”

Dean sighed before rubbing his eyes with his hand. A clear sign of his discomfort.

“What’s up with you?” He asked after a minute of two.

“What happened to no chick flick moments?”

“You’re a thirteen year old girl, you have a pass. Two to three chick flick moments a year.”

“So I should choose wisely.”

“If you buy lunch once in awhile you might get more.”

“Yeah, cuz’ a thirteen year old with a credit card is so normal.”

“You could hussle pool.”

“Are you gonna sneak me into the bar?”

“Why not?” He said with a smile on his face. “Now what’s up?”

Anya shrugged and looked down. “I don’t know. What if he doesn’t want to help? Are we really gonna sit here and beg him to help us? And what if he does help and doesn’t want me to help? Are you just gonna ship me off to Bobby’s if he asks?”

“No. I’ll tell him to shove it if he doesn’t want to help, but I know he will.”

“How?”

“Cuz’ it’s dad. He and Sam may have a few problems, but you don’t give up on family. That’s why if Sam thinks you’re too young I’ll tell him that he’s your dad too. You get to help us find him because you’re family. Just as much as he is. We stick together.”

Before Anya could answer a car pulled up to the building. Once parked a blonde dressed like a nurse and a tall man with ear length hair dressed in a t-shirt and a throw over with a jean jacket on top.

“He’s definitely your brother. You two have the same horrible style.” Anya said as she points to Sam’s attire.

“Shut up and stay here.” Dean said while exiting the car.

“What? What happened to we stick together?”

“He doesn’t know you. I don’t need him attacking you thinking you’re some kind of intruder.”

“I’d kick his scrawny ass.” Anya murmures as Dean walks away.

She waits for them for at least twenty minutes before they finally walk towards the car.

“Took you long enough. Did the princess need to pack her magic hair brush or something?” Anya yelled while sticking her head out of the driver’s seat window.

Sam paused before stepping closer to Dean. 

“Dean who the hell is this kid?”

“Nice to meet you too Samantha!” Anya yelled out as she slid into the passenger seat.

“I told you we had a new addition to the family. Meet your little sister Anya.”

“Dean she’s way too old to be our sister. I would’ve still been around if she was born. How do we know she’s really Dad?”

Before Dean could respond to that Anya was out of the car and shoving the documents John had given her a few weeks ago into Sam’s chest. 

“Read it and weep, jackass.” She said with her words dripping in venom.

Sam looked over them before responding: “These are adoption papers. You're not our real sister.”

“You studied law. These are official documents. I may not be blood but I’m as much of a Winchester as you are. Maybe even more.” She says while looking him up and down. 

Dean quickly stepped in before there was blood shed. “You two knock it off. We have one mission. Find dad, then you,” He said pointing at Sam “Can go back to being a Lawyer, and you” he was now staring at Anya “Can go back to hunting. Are we clear?” he asked. He waited for one of them to answer. 

Finally Anya gave in. “Whatever.” Was all she said while moving towards the front of the impala.

“I don’t think so shorty.” Sam said and stepping up to the front seat.

“No way are you getting my seat.” She said as she tried to push him back. After a minute or so her efforts were proving to be in vain. So never one to give up, she elbowed Sam in the stomach. When he doubled over in pain she grabbed his hair and whispered “Not so short now, huh?”.

“That’s enough!” Dean yelled as he slammed the trunk shut. “Anya in the back.”

“What? Why?” she asked as Sam gave her a smirk. 

“Well after that I’d say you’re on front seat restrictions. Plus Sam is bigger he needs more room.”

“That’s not-.”

“It’s either he takes the seat or I take the phone. Take your pick.”

When Anya quietly moved to the back of the car Dean sighed before getting in the drivers seat. Soon Sam straightened up but not before whispering “Better luck next time short stuff.”

It was the Anya took her opportunity to give Sam a nice, hard slap to the neck. 

“Watch yourself Douchebag.” was all she said before opening the door and sliding into the back. 

When Sam got in the car he waited for Dean to get on the road before he retaliated. He did so by not so subtly sliding his seat as far back as it could go and crushing Anya at the same time. Then she reached up and pulled on Sam’s hair.

“Get off me lardass!” She said as she starting smacking him while pulling his hair.

“Let Go you little-!” Sam was cut off when Dean suddenly slammed on the brakes and put the car in park.

“That’s it! Anya let go of his hair. Sam scoot forward. Anya move behind me. Now you two are going to shut up and behave or so help me I will stab both of you! Understood!” He said clearly frustrated with his siblings childlike behavior. 

They both did as told and settled into an uncomfortable silence. Dean waited a minute to see if any of them would dare make a move to disobey. When they didn’t he sighed and started the car as they headed to Jethro.


	7. Dean is done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but it will be longer next time.

Together the three Winchesters spent weeks hunting down different monsters while trying to find John. Along the way there were multiple fights, mostly between Anya and Sam. Sam tried his best to keep her on the sidelines and Anya did her best to piss him off. He tried to leave her on the side of the road, she left him outside their motel room with only a towel on. Things like that went on until Dean had, had enough. 

“That’s it! You two have been driving me insane!”

“It’s not me it’s her!” Sam yells as he points at Anya. from the back seat.

“Me!? It’s him! He’s is such a pathetic loser he has to pick on a little girl!” Anya yelled from the back seat.

“More like the spawn of Satan.”

“Watch it Gigantor or I’ll-” She starts before Dean cuts her off.

“Both of you are going to stop or I’m dropping you off at Bobby’s” he says pointing to Anya. “and you” he turns to Sam “will be going back to Stanford. I’m not going to deal with you two bitching all the time!”

Suddenly the car was silent. Dean sighed in relief before starting to drive off again. For a glorious five minutes all that could be heard was the radio. Until-

“Bitch” Anya whispers under her breath.

“What was that?” Dean asked as he turned his rear view on her. 

“I didn't say anything, the moose did.” She whines as she discreetly kicks Sam's seat. 

“That's it you little termite-”

“Enough!” Dean yelled at them as he pulls over. “You two are driving me insane.I swear to God I’ll be hiding your bodies before we even come close to finding dad.” 

Anya and Sam were quiet while Dean vented. They tried not to look at him, but he just demanded attention.

“I am done playing games.” Dean yells as he turns to them

“Uh-oh he took out contractions. We are doomed” Anya whispered to Sam. 

“When we get to the motel you two are sharing a room. If you kill one another than that's on you two. I am done being your mediator.”

“What if he like tries something?” Anya asks more focused on trying to get out of what she would describe as the punishment from Hell.

“Please I have more reason to worry about you bad touching me.” Sam complains as Dean starts the car back up. 

“You should be worried about me smothering you in my sleep.” Anya whispers under her breath. 

Sam was about to reply to her comment when Dean decided to end the fight before it began. He chose to drown them out with Metallica.


	8. Dammit Sam

Anya and Sam’s relationship did improve over the course of weeks while trying to find John. They only fought when Dean wasn’t there to scold them. They mostly threw words at each other and on really bad days there was a punch or kick. But for the most part they were getting better. 

Then like most things in the lives of the Winchesters it all went to Hell. Sam caught Anya on his laptop in a chatroom. He wasn’t upset about the chatroom, he was upset that she was on his laptop. 

“Why do you have to take my things? Why can’t you just go to school like we had to?”

“I go to online school. What’s the big deal? I use it all the time for research." 

"That's different!" Sam yells as he takes the computer from her. "Why can't you just not touch my stuff?"

"Why do you have to get so mad over something so small?"

"It's not just that. I'm so done with you and your attitude. All you do is bitch and sit in front of computers and when you do hunt you almost get yourself killed. You are the biggest nuisance I have ever met!"

Dean storms into the room when he hears Sam yelling. He stops when he sees that Anya is standing right in front of Sam. A comical scene considering Sam has two feet on her so she had to stand bed just to look him in the eye. But Dean can see the look in her eyes. He could see the anger on the surface but most of all, he sees the hurt. 

"Why are you even here?" Anya yells at Sam. "We were fine without you here!"

"Anya." Dean threatens as he steps closer. 

"You left them, and now you think you can come back and run everything, like you never left." 

"That's enough Anya!" Dean yells trying to stop her.

"You think you're so special. You don't even realize that you're the replacement child! You're the replacement Sam!" Sam yells at Anya.

"You're wrong." Anya says not quite sure of her answer.

"Am I?" Sam yelled at Anya. “You think they care? That they'll save you at the drop of a hat?” He pushed Anya down so she was now sitting on the bed. “You are nothing to us, you're nothing to this family. You are and forever will be a little Orphan. This is my family, not yours! So just do us all a favor and get loss!”

Before Anya could even react Dean had already crossed the room. He stood in front of the bed Anya was on, blocking her view of Sam. Anya thought he was just gonna try and calm Sam down. She couldn’t have been more wrong, because Dean punches Sam in the face. Anya couldn't’ believe her eyes when Sam staggered back and Dean picked him up.

“Now you listen here.” He started still holding Sam in his fist. “I don’t care what you do or say to me, but you will never tell her that she isn’t a Winchester. You may be my brother, but she is my sister and I will protect her, even if I have to protect her from you.”

Dean might have wanted to say more, depending on what Sam’s response would have been, but he stopped short when he heard the motel door shut. He promptly dropped Sam on the bed to see what was happening only noticing that Anya was gone. Looking around, he also noticed that her backpack was gone as well.

“Fuck” he whispers under his breath as he approaches the door. “Anya!” he looks around, but doesn’t see her. 

“Anya!” He continues to yell as he walks to the car.

“Dean, where are you going? We have a case to work on.” Sam says as he follows Dean to the car.

“Yeah, you know your college friends brother is the least of my concern at the moment. You stay here in case Anya comes back. She’s on foot so she couldn’t have gotten far. While you wait dig some stuff up on this shifter.” Dean says as he slams the door and drives off. 

As Sam goes up to the room Anya steps out from behind the building, where she was hiding. She adjusts the strap of her bag before heading east, in the opposite direction as Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sam, so don't hate me for this chapter. I just wanted him to be a dick for some reason.


	9. BBallBeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned hyperlinks. I'm so proud of myself. Now if only I could remember to update.

Anya was walking for what felt like hours before she reached her destination. Which was the public library. As she walked in she went straight to the computers, ignoring the looks she got from the readers who were scattered through out the building.

Once connected, she immediately logged onto the chatroom she was using before. She was very happy to see that her friend BBallBeta was still on. She opened their chat before typing in her message.

 **AnyaMSSWinchester** : _hey, srry bout that_

She didn't have to wait long for her friend to type back.

 **BBallBeta** : _no prob. wat happened????_

 **AnyaMSSWinchester** : _u member I told u bout that guy??_

 **BBallBeta** : _yea, ur bros bro rite???_

 **AnyaMSSWinchester** : _yea, well we got in a fight so I left_

 **BBallBeta:** _wait u just left, just like dat????_

 **AnyaMSSWinchester** : _yup_

 **BBallBeta** : _wat ur bro do???_

 **AnyaMSSWinchester** : _idk, I left. I just cant b around em rite now_

 **BBallBeta** : _well where r u???_

 **AnyaMSSWinchester** : _rite now?? some library in St. Louis_

 **BBallBeta** : _really???_

 **AnyaMSSWinchester** : _yea, y??_

 **BBallBeta** : _I'm in St. Louis rite now 2. my fam is vistin' some friends_

 **AnyaMSSWinchester** : _kewl_

 **BBallBeta** : _we should hang out_

Anya paused for a minute. She only really knew this person on the internet. No one knew except for Jo, and Anya made her swear to never tell anyone, especially her mother. She knew it wasn't a good Idea, but she had her weapons on her, with both normal and silver bullets. "What the hell" she thought before responding.

 **AnyaMSSWinchester** : _how do I kno ur really 14??_

 **BBallBeta** : _how do I kno ur really a girl??_

 **AnyaMSSWinchester** : _good point, but I dnt even kno ur name let along what u look like_

 **BBallBeta** : _my names Derek_

 **AnyaMSSWinchester** : _still dnt kno wat u look like_

 **BBallBeta** : _I dnt kno wat u look. y dnt u sent a pic_

 **AnyaMSSWinchester** :  _fine_

Anya went through her bag before she could find her USB cable. She quickly connected her phone to the computer and found an image taken by John a while back for Bobby's birthday. She then sent the picture to Derek.

 **AnyaMSSWinchester** :  _[here](http://celebhealthy.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/Ryan-Newman-CelebHealthy_com.jpg)_  

 **AnyaMSSWinchester** : _happy_

 **BBallBeta** : _thrilled, where r u???_

 **AnyaMSSWinchester** : _no way, I gave u a pic, u give me and address_

 **BBallBeta** : _fine meet me at[ Spanish lake](http://stlouisco.com/ParksandRecreation/ParkPages/SpanishLake). u kno where that is rite???_

 **AnyaMSSWinchester** : _ill meet u in 1 hour_

Anya started to pack up her things. While putting her phone away she saw that Dean had sent her eleven text messages. All of them asking where she was and if she was okay. Anya decided to sent him a quick text saying that she's fine and she'll see him tomorrow. She ten turned her phone off knowing that he'd just try to track her location. She really didn't want Dean to know she was talking to a guy online. Nor did she want his to know that she agreed to meet him.

Before she logged out she saw that Derek had left one more message.

 **BBallBeta** :  _cant wait :)_  

Anya smiled to herself before logging out and leaving the library.


	10. Anya is in trouble

Dean was losing his shit.

At first he wasn't too worried. Anya had texted him back, so she was safe and he could track her through her phones GPS. Then he tried and she wasn't coming up. He called the phone company to try and turn it on but the GPS was still on, her phone was just off. The phone company said they could turn it on, but it would take a while. So he gave them his number and they promised to call as soon as they got it on.

In the mean time Dean was losing his shit. He was supposed to protect Anya. She was his little sister. She was just a kid. She still crawled into his bed when she had nightmares for God sakes. And now she thinks she can just leave in a city she didn't really know with a damn shifter running around. Anything could happen to the girl and kit would be Dean's fault all because he couldn't stop her from leaving. His dad was going to kill him, Bobby would kill him. Hell, Dean might shoot himself if anything happened to his thirteen year old sister.

Just when Dean thought he would start hyperventilating his phone went off.

"Hello?" He asked anxiously.

"Hi, sir? This is Marley from the phone company." A young female voice said over the phone. 

"Oh, yea. Have you turned her phone on?"

"I'm sorry, but it appears the phone is missing the battery."

"What?"

"You see before we called to tell you we activated the phone we called it ourselves to make sure that we did it correctly. It still went to voicemail. We tripled check our work and the battery is active. Her phone however, is not."

"Great, um, thanks anyways Marley." Dean said with disdain in his voice.

"I'm sorry we weren't more help." She said as Dean hung up.

Dean was going to lose his mind if he didn't find Anya soon. His fears of what could have happened to her were becoming much more detailed as the seconds turned to minutes. "Fucking Sam," Dean thought as he ran his hands over his face. "He went to damn far. All over his fucking lapto-" Dean's train of thought came to a crashing halt as he was struck with an idea.

He quickly dialed his brothers number. Sam picked up after the fourth ring.

"Dean, did you find her?" Sam asked sounding as worried as Dean felt.

"No, and the phone company was no help, but I think I know how."

"How?"

"Your fight was over her being on your laptop, right?"

"Yea, and I know it was stupid but what does that have to do with any-?" Dean cut Sam off before he had a chance to finish.

"Do you know what she was doing on it. That could give us a lead on where she went."

"Of course! She was on a chat room. If she's still logged in on my computer I could figure our who she was talking to. She could have told them where she went." Sam said as he went over to his laptop and checked the history for the chatroom Anya was using. "Oh, sweet she's still logged in." Sam said, the sound of him typing carrying over his phone speaker.

"Well?" Dean asked after Sam went quiet for a minute.

"It looks like she was talking to someone who goes by BBallBeta."

"What do we know about this chick."

"Um, Dean, BBallBeta isn't a chick."

"What?" Dean asked starting to feel his overprotective side come out.

"Apparently he is a fourteen year old boy."

"Anya is talking to some guy she doesn't know?" Dean asked shocked and angry over his sisters stupidity.

"Yea," Sam continued. "And it looks like they've been talking for a while."

"How long is a while Sam?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

"There are messages that go back almost a year. They talk a lot."

"What else do you know about this kid?"

"Well he said he and his family are visiting some friends here in St. Louis. He wanted to meet up with Anya."

"Please tell me she said no." Dean said massaging the bridge of his nose. "I'm gonna have a massive migraine today." he thought to himself.

"Well, at first she said no, but then he told her his name, it's Derek, and she sent him a picture."

"Dear God. She could be walking right to a predator. Does he mention a place to meet up?"  

"Yea some place called Spanish Lake."

"I know where that is. I'm gonna go get her."

"You need some back up?" Sam asked the worry showing through his voice again.

"Nah, you just hope Anya is okay, because if not, I'm going to kill someone." Dean said before hanging up on Sam. He throw his phone onto the seat and speed down the road towards Spanish Lake. "Anya you better not get yourself killed, because I plan on killing you myself when this is over." Dean thought as he continued to seethe.

 

@}--;--                                      

* * *

@}--;--

 

Anya made it to Spanish Lake a little earlier than expected. She thought she would have to walk all the way there, but as she was walking down the road she saw a skateboard in the street. She looked around to see if anyone was outside or planning on claiming the skateboard. When she saw no one she shrugged before taking the skateboard and skating to Spanish Lake. So she cut off about ten to fifteen minutes of her estimated time.

While sitting at the dock by the lake Anya noticed her phone starting to turn back on. "Oh shit." She whispered as she quickly took the battery out of her phone. Once the battery was out and her phone stayed off she throw the disabled phone into her bag. "The last thing I need is Dean Winchester showing up right now." She whispered to herself as she tried to relax.

Anya was beyond nervous. Derek claimed to be fourteen but she knew better than anyone that people lie. So just in case she kept a knife in her jacket pocket. She knew that this could potentially be a kidnapping scam but whoever thought they could kidnap a Winchester would be sadly mistaken.

Anya was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone approaching her from behind. If she had she might have turned around earlier. Instead she stayed facing the lake completely unaware of the boy who walked up behind her. It wasn't until an unfamiliar voice reached her ears did she notice she was no longer alone.

"Anya?" The voice asked.

As Anya turned around and looked up to see the boy who came up to her. As her eyes traveled up his body she couldn't help but notice how well built this kid was. He was tall, a few inches taller than Anya, who was five feet six inches. He had broad shoulders, but they weren't too big. His shirt was tight enough that Anya could see his muscular arms very clearly, especially when he had one arm wrapped around a basketball. She kept looking up and she could feel her breath catch in her throat. He had a nice chiseled jaw line, a stunning smile and eyes that looked like some strange color concoction of blues and greens and hazel. Anya though she was looking at some sort of God because she didn't think it was possible to look as good as this guy did.

Anya recovered from her shock quickly as she stood up from her place on the dock. "That's me," she states as she walks up to the boy. "You must be Derek."

"I am." He replied looking into her eyes. "Wow, you look way better than the picture you sent."

Anya looked down trying to hide her blush and conceal her giggle from Derek.

"I mean," Derek said with a blush on his cheeks and wide eyes. "You were pretty in the picture , but you're gorgeous in real life."

"Thanks. You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself."

Derek laughed a little a ran his fingers through his hair, trying to act cool in front of Anya. His plan backfired when he went to lean on the no swimming sign at the dock, and missed it by a few inches, causing him to stumble to the side. Anya didn't even try to stifle her laughter.

"For someone whose so athletic you're pretty clumsy."

"Well, how about I show you how coordinated I can be?" Derek asked as he straightened back out.

 "What do you have in mind?"

"One-on-one. You against me." Derek said as he started spinning his ball on his finger. 

"Alright, but I can't say I'll go easy on you. So no crying when I win." Anya said taking his ball.

"Oh, you're so on." Derek said as he walked over to the basketball court with Anya trailing behind him.

The two of the played for forty five minutes. Talking trash and faking each other out, while getting to know each other a little more. However most of the time they were just playfully flirting with each other. Throughout the whole game they were neck and neck in points. After Derek made a shot, Anya would make one. Soon Derek decided to make the game a little more interesting.

"We're match point Anya." He taunted.

"So you're ready for me to win?"

"How about we up the stakes?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"If I win, you have to kiss me." Derek says with confidence practically dripping off of him.

"Okay, but when I win," Anya starts putting emphasis on the word when. "you have to jump in the lake."

"Okay." Derek said with no hesitation.

"Alright bring it on." Anya said.

Derek smirked before running up on her while dribbling the ball. Anya watched his movements before trying to steal the ball from him. However Derek moved too fast and made it past her scoring the last point. As the ball went through the net Derek smirked before turning to a very shocked Anya.

"Well, I won. When do I get my prize?"

"How did you do that?" Anya asked him still in shock.

"Pure skill." Derek replied with a smirk.

Anya huffed looking down. She pushed her hair out of her face before looking up at him with a smile. "You planned this." she says.

"I don't know what you mean." Derek says playing dumb.

"You were going easy on me so you could pull this little bet stunt." Anya said smiling at him.

"You caught me, but you have to admit it was pretty genius."

"Pretty sneaky if you ask me. Maybe I should just leave you high and dry genius." Anya says teasingly to Derek as she steps towards him.

"Don't you wanna honor you word though?" Derek asked stepping forward towards Anya."

"True, I am a women of my word." Anya says as she reaches up to wrap her arms around Derek's neck. As Derek leans down Anya leans up. Derek's arms wrap around Anya's waist as he pulls her closer. Finally their lips made contact and Anya thought she was floating. His lips were soft and moist and for once in her life, Anya understood the idea of a relationship. She had never really been all that interested in relationships considering her mother made them look awful, but kissing Derek made he realize that there could be another life besides hunting.

Much too soon in Anya's opinion Derek was pulling back. He rested his forehead on hers as they both panted for a breath.

"Wow," Derek said still holding Anya incredibly close to him. "That was-"

"Anya!" Dean's voice cut Derek off. Soon the two teenagers were jumping away from each other. Turning towards the voice they could see Dean Winchester stalking towards them.

"Well, I'm dead." Anya says as she looks at Dean in worry and anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one was longer than the ones before. But it's all good in the hood. And look a cliffhanger, well not a bad one so its okay. Comment and leave kudos please and thanks. ===)))


	11. Overprotective brothers Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!!! I know I suck monkey balls for being so damn late but I mean Supernatural is coming back on tonight so what better time then to finally post the next chapter. But don't worry I'm back and part 2 is on the way!!!! SOOOOOO ENJOY!!!!

Dean was always a bit overprotective. He was like that with Sam and that was bad, but with Anya it was a different story. He saw the way Anya lived and that struck a cord with him. He promised himself that he would protect Anya with his life the moment he saw the feeding scar on her wrist. It was hard because a lot of the time he felt more like a dad than a brother. It wasn't easy to raise Sam, not by far, but with Anya it was as if he was starting over. She had such a strong persona and she seemed to leak confidence but Dean could see how scared she really was behind the well build wall she put up over the years. She acted and spoke so much older than she should have, and sometimes it scared Dean when he remembered that she was only thirteen.

Anya was unfortunately a lot like Dean. Sure she was way smarter than he was, but they acted the same most of the time. Never showing their feelings, and concealing their thoughts with snarky comments and sarcastic comebacks. It wasn't healthy, Dean knew that, but that was just how he was. Sam was different. Sam tried to conceal his feelings and thoughts but he wore them on his sleeve most of the damn time. That's why he was so easy to deal with, Dean could read him. Sure, he can see through Anya's mask most of the time, but she was so good at keeping secrets and she was getting better at holding her mask up. And now she could be in trouble because Dean couldn't catch on to the fact that something was so wrong she had to start talking to some stranger on the internet instead of him.  At least that's why Dean thought she was talking to this Derek.

Dean was starting to freak out when he reached Spanish Lake. The parking lot was elevated from the lake and the park so he could see a lot from his car. He scanned the area trying to find Anya. His brain was working in overdrive. Logically he should be able to see her, if he couldn't then she could be in real trouble and he did not want to explain to his dad and Bobby that he lost his sister and she was kidnapped from right under his nose.

Dean was about to call Sam and tell him to bring his ass to this lake so he could have an extra set of eyes when he saw her. Anya was at the basket ball courts, which Dean really should have thought of that, considering this Derek kid's user name was BBallBeta. She was talking to some boy who from side looked about fourteen. "Good," Dean though as he climbed out of his Impala, "at least she isn't with some thirty year old."

Dean was glad his sister seemed to be alright but he was still pissed that she ran off, and to be with some guy she never met before for that matter. Some guy who was standing a bit too close for Dean's comfort. "What is he doing?" He thought as Anya stepped closer. He saw Anya put her arms around this kid's neck as they leaned towards each other.

"Oh, she better not-" Dean cut himself off as he saw his sister, his THIRTEEN YEAR OLD sister, lock lips with some guy in the park. He felt his eyes widen and his rage rise as he slammed the door of his car and started walking towards his sister.

Just as Anya and Derek pulled apart from each dean let his rage spill from his body with a loud shout of his sister's name.

"Anya!" He yelled watching the two teens jump farther apart and stare at him with wide eyes. Anya looked scared and nervous while Derek looked terrified. "Oh, he better be scared." Dean thought as he stalked towards the two.

Once he was standing in front of the two teenagers he quickly grabbed Anya by her bicep and pulled her behind him. He then turned to the boy and aggressively pulled him up by his collar.

"If I ever see you again, I will end you and make sure no one will be able to find you." Dean sneered in the boys face.

"Dean," Anya tried as she stepped towards her brother, but he sent her a glare that screamed _come any closer and I'll kill him_ , so she simply took a step back before looking at Derek and mouthing sorry. He nodded to her showing that he understood her.

"You come near my baby sister, you will regret it." Dean said before dropping Derek to the ground and turning back towards Anya. "You, get you bag we're going, now." Anya nodded before walking past Dean to grab her bag. Derek made a move to follow her but Dean stopped him. "I don't think so. You take your ball and leave."

"I Just wanna say bye to her." Derek said as he tried to move past Dean again. Dean grabbed his arm this time to stop him.

"I think you've had enough time with her." He said as he tried to move Derek back.

Then Anya came back with her bag slung on her shoulder. She looked at her brother with pleading eyes. "Dean, five minutes?" She asked drawing his attention from Derek.

"Hell no. Let's go." He said trying to make a grab for Anya. She avoided his hand and stood next to Derek.

"Please?" She pleaded while moving closer to Derek slightly.

Dean didn't want to give Anya five minutes. He was thinking of just chloroforming her and her little friend if it would keep them apart. But, his sister was only thirteen and never had a non hunter friend, not to mention she would be pissed if he actually chloroformed her. With a reluctant sigh and a glare he looked Anya in her eyes before saying "You have a minute and a half.". He then turned around and walked to the impala, glancing back every few steps to make sure that little punk didn't try anything.

Anya turned towards Derek with a sad expression on her face. She was upset because she has to leave but she is also pissed because Dean interrupted her first kiss, and she is going to kill him for that later.

 "I'm sorry for," She paused trying to think of an accurate description for Dean's behavior. "that. He really isn't that bad, he just..." she trailed off not knowing how to defend Dean.

"He just cares about you. I get it. I would do the same if it was one of my sisters."

"Those poor girls." Anya said causing Derek to chuckle and pull a piece of paper from his pocket.

"It's my number and home address. I figured, after this you won't be on chatrooms for a while." He said as he handed her the number and winked.

"Probably won't." She laughed and smiled at him. "I guess I'll text you, if I live through this punishment."

Derek smiled and stepped towards her. They were about to wrap their arms around each other when Metallica started blasting through the impalas speakers, shocking them apart.

"Anya!" Dean yelled from the front seat of his car. "Times up! Come on!"

Anya sighed before waving goodbye to Derek and walked up the hill to Dean's car. "I'm going to kill him, slowly and painfully." she thought as she stepped into the front seat of the car and faced the window.

@}--;--

* * *

@}--;--

Sam feels like an ass. He's man enough to admit it. Some girl who Dean and his dad view as family left to meet up with some stranger who could potentially be a rapist murderer all because he is an ass.

Sam doesn't really know why he doesn't like Anya. Maybe it's because she is a better hunter than he was at that age. Maybe it's because she likes hunting and Sam hated it half the time. Maybe it's because he can tell that his dad and Dean are proud of her and all she does and he doesn't think they are proud of him for making a life outside of hunting. Maybe it's because she isn't the replacement Sam, she's just a kid that replaced that hurt that he left behind and made his family smile again. If that's the case he should be grateful that Anya came about, not upset.

But he was a jealous bastard who picked on a little girl who may now be meeting up with some predator who is going to kill her. "My dad is going to kill me." Sam thought as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Just then his phone started ringing and he damn near dived on his bed to answer it.

"Dean?"

"I got her." His brother replied to him, his voice tight with anger.

"Well what happened?"

"Oh, well, here we are losing our shit over this girl, thinking she is going to get kidnapped or ganked by some shape shifter, and I get to the park to see her lip locked with some guy."

"His name is Derek and we've been talking for a year!" Sam heard Anya say over the speaker.

"Doesn't change anything. You are so grounded, by the time you're aloud to have a phone or internet access you'll be too old to enjoy it. And you are never going to see this Derek again."  Dean yelled at Anya

"Why?" Anya yelled at Dean.

"Why?! Are you really asking me-? Sam, we are almost to the motel. You handle this one I need a drink."

"Let me guess, you're gonna pick up some chick you don't even know, and I'm getting in trouble for kissing a guy that I've known for a year."

"That's different! I am an adult you're thirteen Anya!"

"How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

There was a pause over the line before Sam heard a car pull up outside the motel.

"That's unimportant. Now go inside or I am going to chain you to the hood of the Impala!"

Sam heard the door of the Impala slam shut. He opened the motel door to see Anya walking towards the door. She had a bag slung up on her shoulder and an upset look crossing her face. "I don't wanna talk Samantha" was all she said as she walked past him.   

 


	12. Over Protective Brothers part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but finally part two has arrived. I didn't edit it as much as I should have so if you see any mistakes in grammar or spelling of plot hole questions concerns leave a comment.

Sam walked in after Anya and sighed before turning towards her.

"So," He started.

"I just said I don't want to talk about it. Why do you even care. You should be thrilled I'm stuck in the motel all day."

"Anya," Sam sighed, "we don't get along, we probably never will. But I was still worried about you. Contrary to what you think or how I act, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Why?" Anya asked as she looked up at him from where she was laying on her bed.

"Because, though I don't understand it, You are family. Somehow you have worked your way into my brother's heart, and not a lot of people can do that. And even though we may hate each other, if you get hurt that would just hurt Dean and Dad and Bobby, and everyone else around you. Me included. Today when you left I lost my shit. I knew if anything happened to you I could never forgive myself. You are just a kid, and when I was your age I hated hunting-"

"That's why you left?" Anya asked him cutting him off. 

"Yeah, actually I left a few time. I never knew what that did to Dean and my dad until you left. It was a dick move now that I think about it."

"Are you calling me a dick?"

"No," Sam said as he sighed and sat down next to her. "I'm calling myself a dick. I'm trying to apologize in some messed up kind of way."

"Well, you're doing a shitty job."

"Jesus, do you kiss your mother with that mouth."

"I would but the bitch is dead." Anya said as she started at Sam.

Sam sat there with an open mouth for a while, before closing it and clearing his throat.

"Sorry." He sat there for a while before asking "Was it a hunt?"

"Kind of" Anya said as she looked down. "She was the monster being hunted." She slowly pulled her hair back to show Sam the feeding scars. "Her husband turned her into a vamp, and when I wasn't luring their food, I was their food."

Sam sat there examining the scars. There were healed, but he can see multiple scars on top of each other.

"How long were you there?" He asked as he watched them. 

"Six years. I met Dean and John at the Mall. They said they could save me. And they did."

"Was she the only family you had?"

Anya sighed before standing up to go through her bag. "I was so young, I don't really remember much. Just an old address and some names, but I do have some pictures." She then turned back to Sam and handed the photos. 

 There were only three. One with Anya on the lap of some man with a bear tucked under her arms. The man was in uniform, and was watching Anya with a smile. Written on the back were the words  _Anya, 3 years, and Seeley  March  1995_. The next was a with a different man. He wasn't wearing a uniform but a shirt that said Winchester police station on the front. Anya was sitting between  his legs and in her arms was a small baby dressed in a blue onesie. On the back it said  _Anya, 3 years, Bryson, 3 months, and Daddy_. The last one was of the two men, Anya and Bryson, and a women who looked a lot like Anya with hazel eyes. She was holding the baby on one hip and Anya on the other. They were all smiling at the camera, and on the back all that was written was  _The Family_. 

Sam looked at Anya to see her holding the same bear from the pictures. Looking at her like this made him realize just how young she truly was.

"You're only 13." Sam whispered as he stared at her.

"Nice math skills college boy." Anya said as she turned to face him.

"No, I mean you're 13 and you go and hunt with us all the time. You aren't in school, you don't have friends. You act so much older than 13, I forget you're just a kid."

Anya thought for a second. Staring at this man she assumed felt nothing but hatred towards her. Hatred that she thought was mutual, however, the way he is looking at her, it looks more like he is remembering something rather, than loathing the girl in front of him. 

"Yeah, that's why I liked talking to Derek. I mean don't get me wrong, that white picket fence, cookie cutter, apple pie life seems nice, but I had it. I lived it and with out my dad and Bryson," she paused and whipped a tear that had fallen from her left eye. "I wouldn't trade my life I have now for anything. I love hunting, and John and Dean and Bobby, and Ellen, and yeah sometimes even you Stringbean, I feel like happy. But Derek, being with him made me feel..." She trailed off and turned her back to Sam as if she was trying to hide the tears that had already fell and ran down her cheeks. 

"You felt normal." Sam finished. Anya turned to face him and saw that he too had tears in his eyes. "That's why I left for Stanford. To feel normal." 

Anya looked at him before moving to sit back on the bed. She turned to face him and before either of the really knew what was happening she had her arms wrapped around Sam's neck and her face was in the junction between his shoulder and neck, and she was sobbing her eyes out. Sam wrapped his arms around her and laid back. He sat there and let his 13 year old sister cry on his shoulder until she fell asleep. 

 

@}--;--

* * *

@}--;--

 Dean stumbled into the motel room slightly drunk. Who was he kidding he was wasted but in his defense he had a shit day. His sister was growing up to fast and he just knew that she would try to kill Sam. Or vise versa depending on how much she pushed him. Dean just knew he would wake up with a headache and he had a feeling he would walk in to a sight of his siblings stabbing each other.

He was surprised to see that they were not only alive, but asleep,in the same bed, with Sam hold Anya like something was gonna attack at any moment and Anya clinging to Sam like he was a life line.

Dean walked up to Sam and flicked at his nose a couple of times to wake him up. Sam stirred awake and saw Dean with half closed eyes and who wobbled slightly where he stood. He sighed before picking up Anya and moved them both over to the other side of the bed. Dean fell on to the bed and snuggled up to a pillow facing his brother still holding Anya. Sam turned on his side and and put Anya in between the two brothers. He looked at his intoxicated brother and whispered over the girl's head "She'll be safe like this."

Dean reached over and kissed Anya's head before going back to his earlier position and falling asleep.

Sam looked down at the girl before him and kissed her forehead. "We're gonna keep you safe." He whispered before falling asleep.

It was one of the best nights either of them had since the picked Sam up from Stanford. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was some wait. In my defense I am failing Spanish so I understand why I was told I can't write anymore, or at least until I get the grade up, but that wait was longer than expected. Thanks to those who have stayed with me for the long run. I truly appreciate it. Much love guys, and next chapter will be up soon I Promise.


	13. Author here

Hey, sorry I know it has been way too long. So here's what happened, anyone who knows me knows that I love all three of these shows and I wanted to do them justice by using some episode dialogue or plot you know the good stuff. But it turns out I am A. very impatient and B. very bad at writing that kind of stuff. So I scraped the chapter I was working on and have decided to redo that one. So expect that some time before Monday. I say Monday because I am behind in some of my classes (IT has been 6 weeks) and the grading period will end Friday, so all make up work must be in before then. So Yeah, I am working on it. So before 12:00 PM pacific time there will be a chapter 13. And if not I expect to be burned at the stake (that's my reaction when fellow authors don't update, I mean I get it there's a wall that we can hit and life gets in the way and stuff, but come on guys, lets at least try).


	14. Periods and break downs

The search for John Winchester went on for months. There were times when they had felt like they were close to finding him, but he always seemed to be at least a half of a step in front of the three Winchester siblings. 

There were also times that the boys were arrested, well Dean was arrested more often than not. The feds weren’t necessarily on their tails, but in the eight months they were out looking for John, they had to swap license plates at least five time. Anya was never arrested, but she was in custody a number of times. The boys usually hid her away from the cops because if they both were in the slammer someone had to break them out. True, they expected Anya to call someone else, like Bobby, but her disabling the security cameras and busting them out worked too. The one time Anya was questioned by the police she broke out in tears and screamed until Sam and Dean were outside of the perimeter. She was then escorted out by a very cute young cop and told her brothers if she ever had to do something like that again she will let them rot in jail. 

There were a couple of times where John would show up. Though, for the most part though it was just to save their asses. And of course Anya took that opportunity to get back for the hell she had been put through. After all, she was still grounded and hadn’t talked to Derek since that day in the park. 

“And I just think that Dean and Sam shouldn’t be able to ground me. I mean they aren’t my daddy, you are.” She said trying to sound as innocent as possible. She knew that the Winchesters and Bobby like to play tough but they were all wrapped around her finger from the moment they met, all except Sam of course but even he came around.

“Oh yeah,” Dean said from the front seat of the Impala. And why don’t you tell daddy just why you were grounded.”

“That was months ago, by now my punishment should have been over.”

“What did you do?” John asked turning his eyes to the rear view mirror to stare at Anya.

“I,” She paused. She knew that this had to be worded carefully. She knew that if John knew who and what she was meeting she would be in trouble, but if he knew why the boys would be in trouble. “ I just left to go meet a friend.”

“Who do you know outside of us, Bobby, Joe, and Ellen?”

“Plenty of people.”

“Plenty of boys she met online.” Sam says from next to her in the back seat.

“What?”

“It isn’t like it sounds, it’s a place for kids who are homeschooled can talk to each other.”

“She means a chat room?” Dean says with a look of disdain on his face.

“Anya, anyone could be on those sites. For all you know that boy could be a man my age.”

“But he wasn’t. When I met him he was a boy my age from california.?

“California? Then what’s he doing in Missouri?”

“He was visiting family.”

“So you met some kid-”

“In a well populated, public area just in case he was some creepy old guy.”

“And you have been talking to him for how long?”

“About a year?” She said tentatively, her vision focusing on the black gunk on her shoes.

“Is that a question?”

“No sir. I had been talking to him for a year, and we haven’t spoken in months because they won’t let use the computer.”

“How having you been doing your school work?” 

“Dean and Sam have started doing it. They read it out loud and type what I say.”

“Really?”

“Dad, she ran off and met some boy she didn’t know and when we finally tracked her down, she had her tongue down his scrawny little throat.” Dean states as he tightens his hands on the wheel.

“Not true, it was a sweet, small kiss. There was no tongue at all.”

“That’s not the point. Anya, you can’t go out and meet boys, and you can’t kiss those boys you met.” John says while fully turning to look back at her.

“That’s completely unfair. You let Dean sleep with anything with a pulse, and I can’t kiss a guy who I had a meaningful relationship with?”

“Meaningful relationship! I read those messages. They were you two bitching about you home lives.” Sam said.

“Derek understands me. He knows what it’s like to have no privacy and overbearing family.”

“Boo-hoo. You are so misunderstood. Now, can you stop being such a girl?” Dean ask as he pulled into the parking lot of a convenience store.

“That’s the problem. You three see me as a little girl, but I’m not. I’m growing up and eventually I’m going to start dating. The earlier I start the more prepared you will be when I decide to start hunting on my own.”

“Woah, woah, woah.” Sam said as he stepped out of the Impala to stretch his legs. “How did this argument go from boyfriends to solo hunts?”

“Did you expect me to stay in the back seat forever?”

“Yes!” Anya groaned as all three Winchester males stopped to look at her with different levels of confusion and hurt in their eyes. Dean looked the most hurt while Sam looked the most confused. In their minds Anya was much too young to discuss boys and solo hunts. Sure she could kill whatever thing they were fighting, but that was when they were with her. She can’t take things out by herself. 

Anya sighed and walked past them and into the store. She walked into the pharmacy section and grabbed a box of tampons and those awful pads that were meant labeled “Overnight protection”. She, and more than likely every girl who had to wear them, hated those things but it was a necessity and she knew her brother and father would never understand just what she needed. Truth be told she wasn’t really sure they even knew what a period was. 

She then grabbed some spicy chips and went to the cash register and stood next to John. He glanced at her and saw what was in her hand. He paled and swallowed a lump in his throat before turning back to the women at the counter and smiling nervously. 

Anya couldn’t help but roll her eyes. True she never met a boy or man who was really comfortable with feminine products, but she would assume that a man who was married and who was willing to raise a girl just on the brink of puberty would be used to these sort of things.

And in his mind, John was. He has killed and maimed, and bludgeoned. You would think something like a period should phase him. But in his mind Anya was still a terrified ten-year-old who he saved from her vampire mother and stepfather. She was a baby and now she is talking about solo hunts, and boys, and she’s holding a box of tampons and a bag of pads and Jesus Christ he didn’t even know she started her period. What else did he miss? Was she having sex? Is she using protection? For all he knew the next time they go to the store she’ll be buying a box of condoms, or asking for a refill on her birth control prescription, or worse she’ll being buying a pregnancy test. And why didn’t the boys tell him about this? How could they let his little girl, their little sister get pregnant at thirteen?

While John temporarily lost his mind, Anya stepped up to the cashier and paid for everything she needed, using the money from Johns change as he made no move to grab it. She grabbed her bag and walked out. Soon, she noticed John wasn’t behind her. He was still inside, frozen to the spot he was before. She walked back in and grabbed his bag and John by the wrist and proceeded to pull him out of the store.

She led him to the passenger side of the Impala, and left him outside of the car. She stepped into the car to find Sam and Dean staring at John, perplexed with why he was staring at the door handle with such interest.

“What’s he doing?” Sam asked as he leaned over Anya to see his father better.

“I have no idea. He was like that when we went to check out.”

Dean stared on before he opened the car door and stepped out to check on his father. He stood behind John and looked for something on the car that might have caught his dad’s attention. There was nothing.

He put his hand on his dad’s shoulder, cautiously. He didn’t want to scare the man but it was strange to see him so distracted.

“Dad?” Before Dean knew what was happening John grabbed his arm and slammed him on the car door, causing Anya and Sam to jump back.

“How could you?” John screamed as he held Dean against the door.

“How could I what?” Dean asked struggling to keep the pain out of his voice.

Sam got out the car and ran to his brothers side. He had never seen John this way and it was scaring him. He told Anya to stay in the car as he tried to take John's hand off of Dean. 

“Dad, what are you doing?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” John yelled in response to Sam’s question.

“Why didn’t we tell you what?” Dean cried as he maneuvered out of His father’s grip.

“How could you let you sister get married without telling me? How long has she been with him? Is she pregnant? Is it twins? How could you let this happen?” John cried out as he grabbed Sam and Dean by their shirt collars.

To say the boys were confused would be an understatement. It was obvious that their father was having another nervous breakdown, something they grew used to while growing up, but they didn’t understand where it came from or why he thought Anya was suddenly married and pregnant at the age of thirteen.  

“Dad,” Dean started gently, “Anya isn’t married or pregnant.”

“She isn’t?” 

“No dad,” Sam continued as he ushered John into the backseat. “She’s right here. She isn’t in any trouble.”

“Dad, are you okay?” Anya asked upset at seeing John lose his shit like that.

John laid back, resting his head on Anya’s lap. He looked at her while she took to playing with his hair, trying to ease the tension in his shoulder.

“Anya, you’re still my little girl right?”

“Dad,” Anya said about to tell him that she can’t be a baby for ever, until she saw the look on his face. He was pleading with her to stay his little girl. And while she knew she couldn’t forever, she wasn’t going to be the one to break this mans heart. “I will always be your little girl. No matter what.”

John smiled before settling down and falling asleep to Anya’s finger in his hair and Metallica in his speakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a deadline, obviously didn't meet it, but to be fair I had no idea what I wanted. I knew I need this story to get moving because I have a lot planed for a more grown up Anya, but I also Know I can't skip over the show milestone, like Johns return or his death or Sams death. So yeah this chapter is complete crap and fluff and I honestly kinda hate it, but I thought it would be nice to incorporate.


	15. "You're not my dad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, can I just say I suck. Like I know that is an awful excuse, but no like I suck. Literally this chapter has been in the works for a while. Why it's never seen the light of day who knows. Also I noticed some were questioning the Derek and Anya situation. Yea you'll see more of that. I literally skipped years of the story line I originally wanted to do to write a certain scene between those two that has been on my mind for a while. You guys won't see it for a bit though, because I mean that's like Supernatural season 3 and this chapter is the end of season 1. So anyway on with the story!!

Anya has never encountered the yellow eyed demon. She knows of him, what he does, what he's done, what he did to John that has him obsessively trying to find him. But whenever they came across him, Dean, Sam, and John kept her away from him. At first they thought he didn't know she existed, but after Meg kidnapped them, they knew the truth. Yellow eyes was lying in wait.

It wasn't until they all least expected it, did she meet Azazel.

"Anya!" John called from another room.

"Yeah?" Anya yelled back as she made her way into the other room.

As soon as she opened the door she was grabbed. A figure held her close to their chest and restrained her arms. The figure then shoved a piece if cloth in her mouth mouth and leaned down towards her ear. "I'd hate for you to wake up those pesky brothers of yours." The figure sneered in her ear.

"Stop moving." A voice whispered. Anya kept struggling in spite of the voice's instance that she stop. She kept moving until she felt something move against her lower back. 

"Uh-oh," The voice, that sounded more and more familiar, said. "Looks like you're waking up other things." John said as he laughed.

Anya stilled as she tried to calm herself, but soon John grabbed her by her hips and began to grind himself against her.

"Ah ah ah. Don't stop now. You start something, you finish it."

Anya tried to keep her breathing deep and calm, but John was strong. He forced her to move against him. She tried to still her body but the grip on her hip was strong and incredibly tight.

"Ah, baby let me tell you I would love to hear your screams. Been thinking about it since I first caught a glimpse of you."

Anya was trying to keep her fears-and tears- at bay. "This isn't John." She thought and kept repeating like it was a mantra.

"You know what's better than hearing your screams though. Hearing Johnny yelling at me in his head. He's begging me to let you go. To not touch you. Oh, it's the funniest thing in the world. His cries to not lay a hand on his baby girl. If you want you can call me daddy."

Anya struggled against him and finally dislodged whatever was in her mouth long enough for her to let put a blood curdling scream. Before she knew it Sam and Dean burst through the door. They stood in the doorway shocked to see their father with his hands wrapped around Anya's neck and waist. It wasn't until his eyes flashed yellow did they realize that the man holding their sister was not John Winchester.

"I knew it." Dean said as he stepped closer. " The moment you said it was fine that I used a bullet. Dad wouldn't have been fine. He would have ripped me a new one. "

"You know the best part about all of this." Azazel said as he forced Dean and Sam back against the wall. "That this will all be at the hands of your old man. Killing his sons, bathing in their blood before taking his little daughter. And after I've had my fun I'll leave and he will be all alone."

"God, could you just kill me now? I can't take this monologue much longer." Dean said while looking towards the sky in a mock prayer.

"Dean, stop it." Anya said as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, Dean stop it." Azazel teased. He maneuvered his hand down Anya's hips and across her thigh. He rested his hand on the inside of Anya's inner thigh. Anya's breath started to quicken, and no matter how much she tried to calm herself and breathe she couldn't calm down. 

"Anya. Anya look at me." Sam called out from his spot on the wall. He waited until Anya looked up at him. Her eyes were far away but he had her attention and that was all he needed. "Anya, everything is gonna be okay. I promise it's all gonna be okay."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Sammy." Yellow eyes said as he moved to reach for the buttons on Anya's jeans.

"You touch her and I swear to God-!" Dean yelled before the demon cut him off.

"What are you and God gonna do? Huh? I'll tell you what." Just like that the yellow eyed demon dropped Anya and stalked over to Dean. 

"Dean!" Anya cried as she tried to run towards her brother. Without even looking back to her, Azazel flicked his wrist and Anya was on the ground and couldn't move. 

"Anya!" Sam yelled while trying to move. Just then Dean let out a groan of pain and Sam's attention. "Dean!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that line "You start something, you finish it." Sounds too much like something John would say. Also hypicrical because this update took so long. Oh, and if anyone has yet to be accepted to colleges, or you know the struggle of waiting for an acceptance talk me off the legde because my anxiety is literally ruining me. I mean quite literally.


End file.
